


My Waifu's English Project Part II

by Verya310



Series: Waifu Works [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Confessions, I'm a consenting hostage, M/M, My waifu will go down with this ship, Shinra ships Shizaya, boys being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verya310/pseuds/Verya310
Summary: Again, what the title says.





	My Waifu's English Project Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as stand alone or with previous work (dialogue only/roleplay)  
> Have fun

“That’s quite an interesting thought you have there, Shinra.” Izaya sipped his glass of brandy and stared at his long time friend. “To think that I’d be in in love with a monster.” 

“Ahaha...I don’t think it’s that far off is it?” Shinra pushed up his glasses, “After all Shizuo isn’t really a monster.” 

Izaya relaxed his back into the couch. Of all people Shinra wanted him to fall in love with...Shizuo had to be the funniest suggestion so far. Romance didn’t matter to Izaya; he loved all humans. Romantic attraction had no place in his heart. Especially romance with a beast. A man who can lift rails and poles out of the ground can’t be human; that’s why Izaya hates Shizuo.

“I’m sorry, please explain again your ridiculous theory once more. I’m trying to understand to know what to tell asylum when I check you in.” 

“No one spends eight years chasing a man they hate.” 

Damn.

Izaya slammed his glass down on the table causing Shinra to jump slightly.

“Shizu-chan chases me too.” Izaya stands up quickly and picks up his black fur coat. “So give him your little lecture and see how he takes it.” 

Shinra watched Izaya walk away. He knew he upset Izaya, but only because deep down, Izaya knew he was right. Shinra can’t speak for how Shizuo feels but he knows for sure that whatever Izaya harbours towards Shizuo isn’t hate; it’s some form of love, an obsession more likely.

The breeze outside Shinra’s apartment made Izaya feel like he opened the freezer and stuck his head inside. Japan always gets cold around fall. Izaya isn’t usually so open with his emotions; it only happens whenever his least favorite person is involved.

Walking past his humans always cheered Izaya up. Everyone gazing at him makes him feel like a God. Of course, he devotes all his love to his humans, so they should love him back, right? 

Izaya jumped back just barely dodging a flying trash can headed towards him.

“Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear. To what do I owe the pleasure, Shizu-chan?” Izaya brought out his favourite flick knife and aimed it at the blond. 

“How many times do I tell you to get out of my city, Izaya?”

“I’m hurt,” Izaya feigns a sad expression and places a hand over his heart,”aren’t we old friends?” 

“I’m going to kill you.” Shizuo stomped forward until they were within two feet of each other. “I’m going to teach you to stay out of my city.”

“Tough love?” Izaya cocked his head to the side; a smirk decorating his face. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Aren’t you familiar with it? The classic romance story. Two rivals destined to fall in love after overlooking their extreme dislike towards each other...what do you say? Wanna fall in love with me, Shizu-chan?”

“Stop screwing around, flea!” Shizuo swings his right hand towards Izaya’s face and misses by less than an inch. Shizuo immediately tries again but Izaya is too fast.

“If Shizu-chan gets the courage to confess his love to me, maybe I’ll consider it.” Izaya laughs and prepares for another blow from Shizuo’s fists only to find that the beast is staring at him with narrowed eyes.

**“If I knew it was that easy I would’ve told you a long time ago.” **


End file.
